Tales from Disney High
by queenofwaves
Summary: Some one-shots I've been writing about the lives of our Disney characters crew and how they deal with the life at the Disney School. Jim's story is up!
1. Jasmine's Prom, Ch1: Jasmine's Wish

**Author's Note:**  
Hey you all!

*****I think it's time after these recent years I've been wondering how our beloved Disney fellows and gals would make it through the school-life, and have been browsing which is filled with those pictures, that I should write stories of my own version!  
Here I would gather some one-shots I've been developing through the time, each character has his/her own experience- Jasmine's quest to the prom, Jim's struggle with his parents' divorce, Mulan's first time(I'm such in love with her movie! And I so adore her with Shang 3 ) Those what I've written so far... I hope to have inspirations and write about more characters! :D

*****English is NOT my native tongue, so I'm sorry in advance for having any kind of grammar mistakes.

* * *

Starting here with Jasmine's story, which is my latest. It would be split into 2-3 chapters. Hope you'll like it!

Summary:  
Jasmine is the most popular girl at the Disney High, alongside the responsibility of being the class' president. Those facts doesn't make it easy for her to find the perfect date to the prom...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Jasmine's Wish**

Jasmine's POV

"So, ummm, Belle? You're coming with me to the prom..." Adam said with a not so clear tone.  
"Let me think about it" Belle replied as she shut her locker's door.  
"This wasn't a question!" he raised his voice and clutched his palms.  
Belle rolled her eyes and tried to explain to him, again, that her not attending this prom, or the countless number of parties/concerts/school's sports teams' games he has been inviting her, is not about her who don't like him, it's because she just don't like these stupid things occupying the students.

Well, I don't think they're stupid at all. You know, this is our life! We come here every morning, for a whole year, have the most boring yet exciting adventures together. We've been through a lot with one another. Ok, she may have missed all these parties and games, but prom?! Like, this is a one of a lifetime! I shall talk to my BFF about this now at class, we have to do something for the poor outsider Belle...

"You know, Jas, we cannot force her" Mulan said undoubtedly, like she doesn't really care of Belle's social life.  
"But Mulan, you want her to remember her school life as a joke?" I said, determine to make a change. As the class' president I had to do something.  
"I, for example, will arrive alone to the prom, since Shang will be abroad with his parents, so I will not have a date..."  
"You're wrong! It is my pleasure to be your date!" Flynn has just appeared from nowhere, probably has been eavesdropping our discussion. This immature clown always tries to get attention.  
"Buzz off, Flynn!" My friend sounded so irritated. "I have already told you, my boyfriend's absence at the prom won't get me into having another date!"  
"But pleasssssseee, I have no other choice! Esmeralda has already rejected me..."  
"So why won't you go and ask Rapunzel? She's nice, very shy though..." I have aimed myself a goal this year, to help the outsiders get along with us, normal kids.  
"I'm not gonna go with weirdoes, Jas", he jocularity replied, "I still have to maintain my style" he said with his regular smirk.  
"So ask Jasmine. She's the most popular girl at school, y'know, and she doesn't have a date yet..." Mulan said, smirked as well. I can't believe my BFF is doing this to me. Someone, help?  
"Ya kiddin'? Get rejected by her is not something I can overcome easily" Flynn said lowering his head, making his 'sad' look.  
Lucky me!  
"So let's say you've never asked me, and forget the whole thing?" Mulan and Flynn nodded in acceptance.  
"Good luck, Flynn" My friend said as a final tease.

"Hello class", Dr. Facilier, our creepiest science teacher has entered the room, "Let's open the books and today we'll learn how to take a frog, and make it a prince!"

We were going to return our science books to our lockers. said he doesn't give us homework today, for he's going to surprise us the next lesson... How creepy can one be?

"Boom Baby! Hey Jasmine! How you doin'? See, I have just return from this vacation at Hawaii, look what I've brought you"  
It was Kuzco, who's wooing me since he has gotten to our school. He's rich, I'm rich, that would do... I'm lucky to not being with him at the same parent class.

"Hawaiian doll? How nice of you, Kuzco. She reminds me of you, Jas, when you're wearing your dancing outfit". My friend, AGAIN, was treating me like, well…

"I was thinking about you all the time. How bad you couldn't come because of your… Ahh… remind me please? yoga trial lesson?"  
"Exactly!"

"How did it go? Did you like it? Maybe next time I'll join you…" Kuzco sounded so thrilled, as he always sounds. "Yes, Jasmine, I also wonder how it went", Mulan always has to say something.  
"It was a girls-only group. And it was boring… not going again".

"Then next time just come with me to the vacation" He winked at me.  
"Ladies, I'm sorry to leave you here, but I have a class to attend, so see you Jas at the school board's meeting 'bout the prom? Bye bye" He waved at us as he went through the crowd, and finally was absent from my sight.

"Imagine that, what if you'd go with him to the prom? That would be so funny! We would have a free comedy show!" Mulan said as she was bursting into the laughter she was holding inside while talking to Kuzco the moments ago.  
"No way! I may have not decided yet whom to invite, but I guarantee you, he'd be a normal guy!"  
"We can still go together, you and me, without dates…"  
"And ruin my reputation? Being a girl nobody wants? Like Rapunzel?"

"Don't say that! Going with your girlfriends isn't that bad, they'd know you were the one who rejected the boys…"  
"I prefer avoiding the gossip". I replied. I sighed. Why do I have to handle this responsibility? Being popular isn't easy…

"Remember that guy you were dating, Aladdin? I think he would be very happy if you'd invite him as your date" Mulan has just now broken our promise to not talk about this humiliation again.  
"Awww! You think I'm an idiot? To make myself the prom's joked? He's such a poker-faced creature".

"He did it to impress you. He thought you'd never glance at him if he initially said he comes from a poor family".  
"He didn't say that 'cause he didn't want me to realize that he wanted my money" I claimed, folded my arms, closed my eyes, hopped she would stop soon. "I am not a prize to be won!"

"Okay, okay… You should solve this prom thing on your own, I won't interfere".

I apologize to Rapunzel, about what I said before. She is really a cute girl, but she's not popular. Girls like her, and Belle, and boys like Milo – would they ever hang out? Will they ever feel the fun of parties? The joy of having friends? The excitement of the prom? This year, I have promised to myself, that I should really do something as a class president. I was chosen because students have trust in me. I love our school, geeky as it sounds, yes. I love my friends, and even though I always seem somehow indifferent, I care about everyone, even care of students like Flynn. I want them to enjoy these years of high school.  
They just have sometimes no boundaries. Well, like Flynn for example. He's one of the popular between the guys (not us the girls, between us- he's a joke). But he has his charms, and he was chosen by Rapunzel's heart. They had a project together, for the arts class, and it seemed they had become close, but then, he has just distanced her. I don't like this behavior, which apparently a part of most boys at our school. Take Adam, for instance. He thinks if he threatens Belle, she would gladly accept his invitations to dates.  
Thus I don't have a boyfriend. These guys can't trick me. But then he came. His name was Aladdin, and as Mulan said- I was dating him. You see, he was just different… Modest, gentle, funny, outgoing, but most of all- a liar! I found it out when we once went to a restaurant with his father… They both were delinquents. His father got money from mafia business; I don't think there's more to add… Like I even gave him a chance to explain more… Never mind, I just forgot about him, and now I have moved on… I'm more careful with the guys than I used to be.

So, now I'm in this situation of searching the perfect date to the prom… If I was like my friend Mulan, who don't care what people say, I was not the popular girl I am. As class' president I am going to make the nerds, weirdoes and outsiders a part of us, for if it doesn't happen now, then when? I want them to feel a part of Disney High, to feel like they had been through the high school lifetime.

I will support them and help finding a way to come to the prom, alongside the quest of finding a way myself.

TO BE CONTINUED... ;)


	2. Jasmine's Prom Ch2: Adam's dream

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I really am thankful to all of you who has decided reading my little story!  
Here is the second chapter "Jasmine's Prom", the first one-shot of my series "Tales from Disney High".

I've mentioned in one of the scenes a song from "Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper", which is called "To Be a Princess". It just fits the moment.  
(I like crossovers/cameos ;) )

*English is not my native language so I'm sorry for having some grammar mistakes here and there...

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**: Adam's dream comes true

"Do you get it gals? There's a week for the prom and I have no idea what to wear!" Aurora looked hopeless while punching her head in her locker.

"At least you have a hot date! I'm sure Phillip would help you choose a dress" Snow White comforted her.

"There are less lucky girls who don't have boyfriends, and don't have dates at all. What a shame". She has ignored the fact that their friend, completes the trio, Cinderella, is not one of the lucky girls. When Aurora observed Cinderelly was upset, she inquired "Have you talked to Charming?"

"Not yet…" she replied, you could sense she was upset.

"Phillip had told me that Charming dies to know who this pretty girl from my party was", Aurora said with a stretched smile on her face.

"I don't know… If he would discover this girl was me, he'd probably laugh…"

"Having embarrassing parents it's an issue we all deal with" Snow White tried to help.

"With those sisters who hate me too, yeah sure it is".

Cinderella is the sweetest girl I've ever encountered with. Her mother died when she was little, and her father was married to another woman, who had two girls of her own. The three of them hated Cinderella, for she was her father's greatest treasure. They felt like she was over spoiled. Why won't she share the fortune with them?

They would stick gums to her chair, spill water on her books, push her on the cafeteria so she would split on bananas, put glue in her sneakers, and stick gum also on her locker… Poor thing… She has her best friends to help her through everything, so I am not needed. It was known among us girls she had a crush on Charming, our schools 'prince'. He comes from a very wealthy family, so she had never had the guts to confess him. I have attended Aurora's party 3 months ago, which held in the sponsorship of her parents, to all us wealthy families in the neighborhood. Cinderelly comes from a one too, so she had arrived with her stepmother and stepsisters, for her father had a business trip. Charming was there with his gang, Cinderelly with her girlfriends. Just as she and the gals made their first steps to the garden, Drizella and Anastasia used one of their tricks and poor Cinderelly found herself on the grass, mud on her hair and twigs on her dress. From the prettiest thing at that evening, she became the poorest thing. She left the party and went home, while her 'family' stayed there. Business and pleasure.

I hope she'd make her wish come true and the prom would be for her a night to remember. But I have to focus on my mission now. Mulan said she would go with Rapunzel to the ball to make 'girl power entrance'. I said I would try to stay traditional and find my date. But one aim has been reached already, Rapunzel's coming!

Now I have to somehow convince Belle. No, wait. I know Adam's feelings for her are real. And Belle is not the 'jerk' she seems to be while rejecting him over and over again. When we went on the annual school trip, we had to split into groups. The dark has fallen and Belle got lost. We were searching everywhere for her, then heard a scream. Adam ran to the rescue, and put the scary wolves to flight. Belle wasn't sure if the thousands of 'thank you's were enough. She'd mention it all trip long.  
I think their problem is communication. Adam isn't an expert of people skills.

"What is that?!" Adam looked shocked at the book I gave him. "It's 'Julian's 'How to be a Princess' guide'. My father gave it to me when I was 7, for me to be prepared to the business meetings which were held at home" I said confidently. I think it's time I legate this book to the one in need.  
"I don't need this kind of bullshit. Go play with your Barbie".  
"I am not giving it to you as a mere friendly gift. I want you to learn from it how to behave, so you can have a date with Belle".  
"I didn't ask for your matching services, thank you" Adam said as he stirred up from his chair and was about to leave the library.  
"No, wait! I'll take my book back, but let me help you. In a way we'd both agree on".  
"I've already said I don't need your services".  
"I'm doing it for Belle!" I raised my voice at him. Wow, this guy is a hard nut to crack.  
"I'm listening" Adam's patience started running the stopper.

"I've aimed myself to make the outsiders come to the prom. And Belle would come only with you. I know that. You know that. If it doesn't happen now, you can say her goodbye, unless you're lucky to get into the same college as her".

"Repeat after me", I told Adam. "I would be very grateful…"  
"Grateful? That sounds like a coward!"  
"Ok, so… I would be very… happy if you would join me to the royal ball"

"It is just a prom!"

"I'm trying to help you!" I felt desperate instead of him!

"You're not helping me by this spoiled attitude!" he claimed.

I thought he was almost going to punch me…

"So pick the words yourself! And then we'll see how you'll make it".

Adam has known the best that if I leave this to him, he won't succeed, by the past experiences.  
"Wait! Jasmine… I am not used to talk this politely… but I'll try…"

"Speak and be clever, never at a loss for words" I declaimed.  
"What…?"  
"The first advice from the book. That's gonna be fun!" I smirked and winked at him.  
Adam rolled his eyes, but smiled.

.Things are getting better

Belle was sitting at the library; she was sunken in the worlds of mermaids, kings and sunken treasures. That's her new book; I really don't understand what's so fascinating about it at our age… But she enjoys it, that's what matters. But I'm sure she'd have more fun at the prom, because I've prepared for her a romantic prince to date!

"Go, ask her" I told Adam as I pointed at the direction of Belle. He looked at me with hesitation. "You'd make it this time, I know it", I smiled at him for reassuring. He smiled back and went on.

"Hey Belle…" Adam said as he stepped closer to where Belle was sitting. "How are you?"  
"Hey Adam", Belle said, with her nose stuck in the book. Adam looked at me, and I signed him with my hand to ask something else.  
"So, what are you reading?"  
"Not of your concern".  
Adam looked at me. He started frowning.

"Well… I do read books. In fact, I've just read a book moments ago…"  
Belles eyes were now staring at Adam. He got her to back in reality for once!

"You did? What book was it?" Belles eyes sparkled.  
"It actually was a guide…"

"What about?"

"Well, it explained how… um… well…"

"Yes?" Belle hoped it would be something fascinating, but… She lost interest when she started realizing that Adam could just lie to her.

"Well…" Adam could see the disappoint in Belle's eyes, so he decided to be frank and forthright. He sighed.

"Well, I read a guide Jasmine has given me… I… I just… wanted to get closer to you. I… like you… but all my attempts got failed…"  
She now looked at him, yearn to hear the rest.

"Would you come with me to the ball?"

His heart flattered. He actually said it! Finally!

"Adam, I… thought you'd never ask… I… would love to…" Belle said, color made its way to her cheeks. Adam was smiling too. They both looked lovingly at each other.

I watched them from behind the wall as they enjoyed each other's presence. I smiled.

"So beautiful when she smiles! How I like you!"

I flinched a little and backed my stare.

"Kuzco! Be quiet! We're in the library!"

"So come with me to the prom then we'll have much more time to chat", he grinned.

"I already have plans…"

"Your friend has told me you don't have a partner yet, so I volunteer. Everything to help my princess".

He tried to hug me but I quickly moved and said "I just haven't told her that I have reconsidered her offer for going as a girly gang. Sorry Kuzco, but I appreciate your efforts".  
I waved as goodbye and sneaked out of the library. I'm sure Adam and Belle now would do fine without me.

"So Jas, what do you say- me, you, prom night? Can there be something more perfect than this?"

Flynn said to me with his so called smolder smeared on his face.

"Flynn, I am not going with you. I have told you before. Go with Rapunzel, she'd be happy, something I won't be by your offer".

"Oh, I'm so doomed!" Flynn whined and he went away.

I browsed my notebook, maybe I'd find an explanation about the Pythagorean Theorem I was about to be examined on in the next lesson. Can school be over please?

It was couple of days for the prom, and I haven't found my date yet.

TO BE CONTINUED... :)


	3. Jasmine's Prom, Ch3: So Close

**Author's note:**

Hey eveyone! First I want to thank** Jelli Kelli** for the kind words :) It really did cheered me up to know that I have a reader! So I edited my drafts and uploaded them as fast as I could! I looked at the statistics of this story and saw I have readers from different countries, and 176 different visitors until now!

Here is the last chapter of Jasmine's story. I like it :) (of course :P )

I'll soon edit my drafts about Mulan's story and Jim's story and upload them.

I've put here the lyrics of "So Close" from Enchanted. Lyrics belong to thier respective owenrs (Disney).  
I have also made a little reference to something Anna from "King and I" said before "Shall We Dance" ;)

ENJOY! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**: So close

"What?! What do you mean the limo's stuck in the road? It should have been filled with gasoline before it made its way to us! What should I do now?"

Mulan has just called me and said they're stuck in the middle of the road because the limo's driver was too lazy to take it to the gas station and fill it. And now I'm stuck with no way to get to the prom. Lovely! Yeah, I've decided to go with my gals, for I failed finding a normal guy to date. Like I could ever find one with the low supply we have at school.

"Well, I think you should take a taxi, that's what we're gonna do", she said to me. Me? Getting a taxi to the prom? How humiliating.

"So you leave me here, just like that?"  
"We don't have other choice. We'd be late to the prom. See you there", and Mulan hanged up before I could say anything.

I felt so lost. My friends have abandoned me. Yes, this popular princess Jasmine, who was supposed to get to the prom with her BFF in a limo, because she hadn't get a date for our school's guys are not to her level, is now the rejected one who can't make it to the prom in style. What a shame. That's how my classmates will remember me. The spoiled princess, who eventually ended up lonely, as a result to her pompous behavior.

"Jasmine?"  
I heard a familiar male voice calling me. Suddenly I felt things I have already forgotten.

It was the guy who've had stolen my heart. All this time I've been pretending like I have already got over him, but the truth is that I was just too proud to show my weakness.

The last guy I would date would be a gangster's son. Apparently, fate has decided I will not go by the way I've planned.

Aladdin got closer to me riding his motorcycle. "I am not talking to you!" I said as I folded my arms and started to walk the road.  
"Why are you wandering here? Aren't you going to the prom?"

"I do not have to give you the explanation"  
"Let me give you a ride. This is the last thing I can do for you, and apologizing…"

"Apologizing isn't going to change what have happened".  
"But giving you a ride will better the future. You'll get a nice entrance at the prom".

I raised my eyebrow.

"Let your pride go and just let me do you a favor".

He seemed like he really did care for me. Since I've found out his true identity, I didn't give him the chance to talk to me and explain. Every time he tried to start a conversation with me at school, I ignored him. I walked away. I couldn't bear with this scandal. I didn't want people to think of me as a frivolous girl, 'cause I'm not! But maybe I was judging fast. I did not hear what he had to say. He might have had a reason doing that… Aladdin and mafia are two worlds my mind can't think of a reasonable connection between them. And my pride controlled me. With him, I wouldn't listen to my pride. All these people around me disappeared, and I would eat what I want and would wear what I want and would dance the way I want, without people say anything. He maybe knew me more than I had known myself. I was too selfish. I may give him a second chance...

I've got sick of my arrogance. I jumped on his motorcycle and we moved on the road.

* * *

"Say 'cheese' to the camera! One, two, three! Here you go, have a great prom night!"  
Wiggins, our school's photographer, handed me and Aladdin two magnets with our entrance picture, before we could even get what's going around.

"Oh my gosh! Is that how people would remember me? With THIS picture? Oh, my life's ruined!" I screamed shockingly as I saw the magnet. He caught us as we got down of the motorcycle and walked to his direction, in the middle of motion. My face looked like I'm dying to go to the bathroom!

"Leave that. Kuzco's taking photos from the real party inside! Come on!" Aurora magically appeared and grabbed my hand right to the dance floor.

"My chic! You're so pretty tonight! Smile to my camera", Kuzco said to me and quickly took a photo of us turning the camera to "self-shot" mode.

"Aww, we're such a lovely couple! Let's take some more pics".

After two more, I left him with his camera and went to greet my girls, who seemed to enjoy the music, by sitting on the couches and eat sushi.  
"Jas! You've made it! See that acting like commoners is not that bad? I'm so proud of you!" Mulan excitedly hugged me.

"I've actually come with someone…" I said.

"Last minute's date? I'm so curious!"

"I think you should be proud of me for reaching my main goal. Look at Adam and Belle" I said as I watched the two of them danced like they'd been done that for the thousandth time now.

I was glad to know I helped someone. Now the last mission I have left is helping me getting my happy end.

* * *

"And now, it's the slow dance time. Pick a partner. I pick my lovely Giselle. Join us as we dance to our happy ending."

"Find your true love through true love's kiss, and sing together the love duet".  
Giselle and Edward had been chosen to be the MC's of the prom. They'd prepared a whole script, and a roleplay, with the help of Hades, our teacher for theater and drama.

_You're in my arms_

_ And all the world is gone_

_ The music playing on for only two_

_ So close together_

_ And when I'm with you_

_ So close to feeling alive_

Cinderella felt like she was living a dream. Dancing in the arms of the one she adores and loves. Drizella and Anastasia were too much busy checking the catering, and taking pictures with the lively Kuzco. Now it was her chance to impress Charming.

_ A life goes by_

_ Romantic dreams must die_

_ So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_ So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_ And now forever I know_

_ All that I want is to hold you_

_So close_

Esmeralda danced with Phoebus. Meg danced with Hercules. Flynn had apparently listened to me, for I watched him as he approached Rapunzel and asked her for a dance. Aurora with Phillip, Snow White went with Ferdinand, and the sweetie Cinderella danced with Charming. She was wearing so much makeup, I wonder if he knows it's her. Mulan just went to the bathroom to call her guy, for this music made her miss him and that was the most tranquil area. I waited for her on the coaches. My head lied on my hand. I sighed. My eyes were casted down. Suddenly I saw two black shoes. And the face of the guy I've tried to ignore this eve…

"Shall we dance?" he asked me as he stretched out his hand and made a little bow.

Without thinking I got up from my seat and walked away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Jasmine… please… I… I want to talk…"

I turned back to him.

"Jasmine, I'm really sorry for deceiving you. I thought you won't even look at me if I told you about my family's situation..."

"You didn't have to lie to me!"

"I know… but it wasn't what it seemed there… Well my father has somehow sent them away, and we're good. But without their money we're in need again..."

Aladdin sighed.

"If you needed some help you could have told me. I would help" I found myself saying, reaching his chin with my hand to raise his face up.

_We're so close_

_ To reaching that famous happy end_

_ And almost believing this one's not pretend_

_ Let's go on dreaming though we know we are_

_ So close_

_ So close_

_And still so far_

I was hugging Aladdin tight at the dance floor while we danced the slow. I think the mission was complete.

And now I just hope I'll be crowned as the prom queen. Aladdin would be perfect at my side!

* * *

"Giselle? My love?"  
Edward searched his love desperately, look to the direction of the audience. It was the last part of their roleplay. Finally.

"Hey! Come back! You didn't tell me your name!"

We heard Charming's voice yelling out loud.

"Giselle?" Edward wondered, but was reassured when Giselle popped from behind the stage, with the wondering look which wrapped everyone's faces.

Cinderella ran as fast as she could, hoping Charming wouldn't reach her. If he knew she was herself, he would probably laugh at her. Her sisters' shenanigans had passed the limit. Smear glue on the gilt chair and cause her sit on it, so her dress got ripped - that was the cruelest thing so far. Lucky Cinderella was smart enough to wear underwear pants.

"Wait! Please!" Charming yelled as he ran after the mysterious girl.

Cinderella looked behind her for a second, and she slipped on the floor. She swiftly got on her legs, restarted her running, but realized her slipper stayed back.

She saw Charming getting closer, so she decided to leave the shoe behind and move on.

She felt a pain on her knee. Blood flowed on her leg. Seeing that, she stopped and started to cry. All her makeup was now smeared on her face. It made her look like somewhat clown… Poor Cinderelly.

Suddenly she felt someone hugging her from behind.

"Don't cry, please" Charming said as he tightened his hug.

We all watched this.

She turned back to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Cinderella? Was that you? All this time… I wasn't figuring out!"

He wiped her tear with his hand, and they hugged again.

Soon was heard the applause.

* * *

"And now, we crown you, Charming, as the king of the prom, and you, Cinderelly, the queen!"

Giselle and Edward said as they put the crowns on the happy couple's heads.

We all applaused.

Aurora's eyes cast down. Phillip put his hands on her shoulders and whispired in her ear "You'll always be my queen". She smiled at him.

"I can't believe you aren't the queen" giggling Mulan said to me.

"Maybe I wasn't chosen to be their queen. But tonight I've become the queen of someone's heart. Aladdin's" I said to her as I looked aside to see him coming closer to us. I hugged him tightly.

THE END J


	4. Jim: Parents about to divorce?

Author's note:

I know this is a bit short, but honestly- writing this took me a while! I've got the muse about 2 years ago, started writing it (I think) in February, and I have just finished it lately. It was hard for me to write about this issue, I mean, it's sentimentally hard (when I finished I felt so shocked!). I hope you'll like it, though its shortness.

I was always wondering what happened at Jim's house, what caused his father leave? Forgive me, I haven't watched this movie many times and not recently, so I really don't remember if they mentioned his mothers' business' name, nor something about the life with his father, so I created here my own version of what could have happened, in my Disney High.

This chapter is dedicated to our beloved Jim Hawkins, the fan-servicer forever!

And again I beg your pardons for my English, it isn't my mother tongue... :D

* * *

This evening was the most quiet since very long. Well, two days are considered a lot when you're used to hear shouts and swears night after night. Jim had finally have time to read and write about the solar system, the recent subject they were learning about at school. Dad was sitting downstairs, reading the sports, smoking, drinking- having his quality time.

Jim hasn't seen his mom for almost two days. It happened before when she had lots of customers to take care of in her small inn, but then she returned at the morning. His dad called her first "workaholic", then it turned to "cheater", "bitch", and some other words Jim avoids to think of while he thinks of his mom. Mom, on the other hand, would say she's keeping her business working so it could exist longer than the bank expects. She opened it 24/7 lately, because she had to make it more popular in order to earn from it, because there are lots of much better places in town, but now when her business is opened all week long, it has something that makes it unique, and brings customers.

Money doesn't bring happiness. Jim's family knows it for the best. Once, he's dad had a very famous pub, where he met his wife. He had a lot of money, but when they have decided to get married, he sold the business to start new and clean life. They were happy, with little Jimbo, travelled the world and exploring new worlds, including one called gambling. Jim's parents, naughty as they were, were enthusiast by the easy way people earn money. Now the worlds Jim's parents showed him were casinos. Their money was spent on this kind of voyages, so when they came home they slowly reduced their fortune. Dad was upset, but mom hadn't lost hope, and opened a new pub, to relive the old days, and their fortune. But now, the city has grown up, and there are lots of competitors at the night-life business area, and it would be harder to achieve the same success their old place would get. Mom worked hard, trying new ideas again and again to bring new customers and keep the veterans.  
It didn't go as well as expected, and dad lost his patience. He started drinking at home, blaming mom on his fortune loss, and when she returned home late, impute her on cheating.

While they were fighting downstairs, Jim was closing his room door and trying not to hear. They were arguing about divorcing, who's taking the house and who's leaving the house, dad taking Jim so mom won't make him delinquent, same mom said about dad, mistakes, mistakes, mistakes- the most heard word.

Jim has just finished reading the 10 pages Dr. Merlin gave them for homework, and was ready to write about "finding life out of earth". Science is his favorite class, where he feels he can run away from everything, and explore new and exciting things.

Then, he heard that someone was entering home.

"Hey", mom said to dad, who did not respond. Her footsteps made their way, as usual, to his room. "Jimmy, how are you?" she asked through the half-opened door. "Hey Mom", was all he could say, giving up on the phrase 'long time no see', to avoid a possible fight, which would eventually happen later, predictably.

Mom made her way to her room (dad couldn't sleep in the same room with a "cheater". Jim would say the opposite).  
"What?! What is this?!" Mom screamed and ran downstairs. "What have you done to my stuff?!"  
"I packed them so your leaving would be faster!" Jim heard his father raising his voice to tones he'd never heard before.

Minutes have passed. Jim was just sitting in his room, with the headphones, listening to heavy rock in the maximum volume. He could briefly hear claims of "This is it, we're done", who's gonna have the house, the furniture, and then it reached the issue of the kid.

"I take Jim with me. He needs his father to raise him well, not to take a whore like you as a role-model".  
Mom slapped dad. The hit was so hard, for Jim could hear it.  
"Jim stays with me! I'm the sane one between us!"

Jim would prefer staying with his mom, who was always kind to him. But he didn't want to lose his dad…

He looked at his essay. He recalled when he had gone with his parents to the Space Center. They all laughed together. He had made himself a promise to work there when he grows up.

Jim heard heavy steps coming close to his door.

"Come on, Jim, we're going" said his father when he entered his room. He took Jim's bag, grabbed his son's arm, and they got downstairs.

"No! You can't take my ch…"

Boom! The door was shut.


End file.
